Conventionally, a SAN environment may include a plurality of hosts, a fabric and an array (data storage subsystems), and there may be multiple physical paths, or buses, to each data storage subsystem. These paths may be typically managed by a multipath software or multipath application, (such as PowerPath), which may form a part of the SAN environment.
Typically, multipath software may be a host-based software for data path management, recovery and optimized load balancing. Multipath software may typically automate, standardize and optimize data paths in virtual, physical and cloud settings to deliver peak availability and performance. Multipath software may allow users meet lofty service levels with efficient application performance, and may be available for a host of operating systems.